


The Appointment

by PotatoPasta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Blind Date, Brotherly Love, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Time, Light BDSM, Love, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPasta/pseuds/PotatoPasta
Summary: Ludwig just went to park with his dogs for a walk as usual. However, the day turns out to be very different than usual when a beautiful girl caught his eyes. Will this coincidental meeting change his world upside down? GerIta Germany x Fem!ItalyRated MA because Gilbert ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 

It was a normal Sunday morning for Ludwig. Walking his dogs in the park. However, there was something _very_ different today.

“Draw a circle, that’s the earth~. Draw a circle, that’s the earth~.”

On the edge of the lake, there was a humming girl. She was sitting on a fordable stool, drawing the park on the canvas on her easel. The painting was outstanding. However, the thing that caught Ludwig’s eyes weren’t the drawing. It was her beauty. She had her amber eyes and auburn hair with an unusual curl on the left side of her head. She had her hair in two loose braids lying on her shoulders and wearing a white knee-length sundress with no sleeves and a pair of ankle boots.

For a moment, Ludwig thought the world stopped. He could feel his face blushed. _She’s… she’s so beautiful…_ Ludwig stood there until one of his dogs barked for his owner’s attention. Unfortunately, the dog unintentionally got the attention from the girl as well.

“Ve~, _ciao!_ Good morning to you!” She smiled brightly, waving her hand.

“ _G—Guten Tag, Fräulein._ ” Ludwig stuttered uncharacteristically.

“Ve? What does that mean?” She shrugged with questionable look.

_Verdammt! I spoke in German!_ Ludwig faltered for a bit. But he gained his calmness soon. Then he smiled as naturally as possible.

“I was just trying to say, ‘hello’. It is nice to meet you, Miss. My name is Ludwig; Ludwig Beilschmidt.” Ludwig approached to her with giving his hand for a handshake.

“Ve, it is nice to meet you too!” when she kissed both of Ludwig’s cheeks instead of replying him a handshake, not only Ludwig blushed his cheeks, he also felt something twirling inside him.

Ludwig coughed and turned his sight away from the smile. Still blushing.“T—that’s a pretty nice drawing you have there.”

The girl beamed. “ _Grazie!_ Today I decided to come out and draw pictures since it’s a lovely weather out in the park today.” then she clapped her hands. Seeming that she realized that she had forgotten something. “Oh! Where are my manners? My name is—.”

Woof, Woof!

From the barks, the girl’s attention quickly changed to Ludwig’s dogs. “Oh, hi there! What’s your names?” the girl immediately knelt down, some dirts were on her dress. However, she started to pat the dogs with her smile. For the first time in his life, Ludwig had an urge to strangle his dogs.

The girl didn’t seem to notice that she got some dirts on her dress. “Umm, miss? I think you’re getting some dirt on your dress.” Ludwig pointed the edge of her dress.

“Ve? Oh! It’s alright! I can always clea—! Ahaha, that tickles!” the girl’s sentence was remained unfinished from the three different tongues liking her palms and face.

Ludwig let his dogs to play with the girl. However, when they started to tackle the girl like they usually do to Ludwig, he thought he should stop them when his dogs started to jump on to girl. Thus, even one of his dog was too big for her. “Aster! Blackie! Berlitz! Sit!” Ludwig felt some jealousy was included.

The dogs immediately halted. Looking at their owner with questionable eyes, waiting for the next order.

“Are those their names? They’re so cute!” the girl chirped. Smiling widely that made Ludwig to blush again.

_You know, you’re much cuter._ Ludwig thought to himself. Then he answered. “ _Ja…_ ”

“Ve? Ludwig? Are you okay? You seem very red.” then the girl put her palm on Ludwig’s forehead.

“I—I’m alright.” Seriously, there was something about this woman keep making Ludwig to blush.

“Anyway, would you like to be in the picture? Ve, it’s just I didn’t draw any people yet.”

“What? Even if I’m with my dogs?” Ludwig felt puzzled from her question. She wouldn’t want to ruin her beautiful painting from a guy wearing a warm up suit and walking three dogs.

“S _ì!_ ” she chirped. Smiling brightly. “Actually, I think the painting would be much better with a handsome man and his adorable dogs!”

At this point Ludwig wondered were there any limitation of being blushed ever existed. He couldn’t even make an eye contact with her! “Ummm… but my dogs might not be able to stay in same position for a long ti—” Ludwig couldn’t finish his sentence once he saw the pleading doe eyes of hers.

Ludwig was well aware of the fact that he isn’t a type of person that can be swayed easily. But this girl… uhm… Ludwig just scratched the back of his head, trying to stop him from blushing any harder. “S—sure… why not.” he questioned whether this girl has an ability of hypnotising people.

“Thank you, Ludwig!” The girl chirped. “Okay! So, you can stand right there with your dogs.” the girl pointed out the position. It was the other edge of the lake. Once Ludwig got there, the girl started to paint. Ludwig didn’t even know how long the time had passed. It might have been less than few minutes or maybe more than hours. Just looking at her smiling and painting was just hypnotizing enough.

And when it felt like a forever had passed, the girl put her brush down. “Oh! For all this time I didn’t tell you my name right? I’m sorry.” the girl scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. “My name is—.”

“ _SORELLINA!_ ”

The girl couldn’t finished her sentence- _again_. But this time, it was from an absurdly loud growl from some loud voice. Probably a woman.

“Where the fuck are you?! You’re supposed to come home like half an hour ago!”

The girl looked very apologetic. “ _Scusa_ , Ludwig! That’s my sister! I have to go!” Then she quickly packed her stuffs and left. Leaving Ludwig behind.

*  * *

Ever since Ludwig met the girl at the park, he couldn’t focus like he used to do. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He even went to the park two hours earlier hoping to see her. It’s been three weeks. His coworkers Kiku even offered to take some of Ludwig’s work worrying about whether something’s wrong with his health.

SLAM!

Gilbert slammed open the door without a knock. “WEST! C’mon out! I have an awesome news just for you!”

Ludwig was startled by his brother while working on his papers. He sighed and took his glasses off then gently put it his table with grunted. Obviously annoyed. “What is it?”

“Listen, do you remember _mein freund_ Toni?”

“Of course, I do. You guys have been friends for more than 10 years!”

Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy are Gilbert’s most dearly friends since they were in high school. This so called _Bad Touch Trio_ were the biggest headaches not only to the school, to Ludwig himself. It seemed that this trio doesn’t have any boundary for any mess or shenanigans. Whenever and wherever they went, the only thing remained was what it would look like when a tornado of annihilation crashed in.

Even it was only an year, during the high school years attending the same school with them was worse than attending a hell. So when they graduated when his freshman year finished, he almost cried with joy at the moment. Even though he fell into a great despair when he met them in same college.

“Anyway, Toni has been meeting this Italian gal Lovina Vargas for couple of  years. And guess what! They’re getting married soon!”

“That’s a good news. So you want me to go to their wedding?”

Turns out it wasn’t anything bad. Ludwig could certainly spare some time to attend wedding of one of his brother’s best friend. After all, among those crazy trio, Antonio is the closest person who could be considered normal. Moreover, Antonio has been a good friend —even though it wasn’t same level as a Gilbert— to Ludwig as well.

“Duh, of course! However, there is more than that!”

“Huh?” Ludwig’s shoulder muscle tightened with nervousness.

“Lovina has a little sister called Feliciana! And she’s AWESOME! I’ve never seen anyone who’s that cute and that much of a sweetheart! You’ll definitely agree once you see her. She looks like a freakin’ angel landed from the sky! Moreover, now listen to this very closely because it’s the best part: she isn’t seeing anyone currently!”

Ludwig impassively nodded. “Good to hear. But what does any of that have to do with me?” he wasn’t interested to any other girls since he met _the girl_ at the park.

“You’re going on a date with her this Friday evening at seven o’clock at the Italian restaurant Buon Veneziano.”

"WAS _(WHAT)?!_ ”

_What the hell was that? Did he gone mad? Why in the hell did he make an… “appointment” without the my consent?!_

“ _Bruder_ are you insane? Why in the hell would I go to a date that wasn’t even scheduled by me! And don’t you remember how the last blind date you setted up for me?!”

“Because she’s very kind and adorable! Plus, it’s been a while from the last time you got laid! And I know that you’ve been using your DVDs and magazines with one and in your boxer.” Gilbert grinned.

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!” Ludwig blush skyrocketed.

“That means now you can actually start to get laid again instead of jerking off!” Gilbert rolled a fist and shook it up and down repeatedly. Expressing an action which Ludwig didn’t want to think of. Ludwig palmed his forehead from the great headache.

“Aww, c’mon, West. Just have some faith in your awesome big _Bruder_.” Gilbert continued to grin.

Gilbert’s nonstop chat was annoying enough to increase this  headache. Ludwig groaned. Because both of the brothers knew that there is only one way to end this nuisance. Ludwig sighed with reluctance.

“FINE! But you’re gonna pay me back what I spent there later!”

“ _Ja, ja._ ” Gilbert patted Ludwig’s shoulder with a huge grin full of success. “This awesome me will gladly provide you the _sources_ that you’ll need for your _date_.” The older German winked mischievously then squeezed something into younger German’s palm.

Before Ludwig could react, Gilbert disappeared to his room with a creepy laugh. _Gott, this better not be what I think it is._ Ludwig grunted harshly when he saw the source: pack of condoms.

* * *

**( A / N )**

**Hi, everyone!**

**I'm sorry that I'm really late on posting _When Wings melt the Frozen Heart._  So I brought a story where I posted somewhere else but not here. This story  **is rather short easy and comical.****

**And please leave some reviews if you liked them. You don’t need to write long. Even just few words are fine.** ****  
** **

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 

Ludwig arrived at the parking lot of the restaurant with a deep sigh. Still feeling reluctant about this  _ appointment _ . However, as he always do, he arrived to the restaurant 10 minutes early. 

Buon Veneziano: Italian restaurant.

“Well, isn’t this just perfect.” Ludwig grumbled. Though Gilbert said that he would pay for him in the end, he was very parsimonious in every way. So, he wasn’t necessarily fond of this  _ appointment _ is going to be held in an Italian restaurant. Not that Ludwig hated Italian foods. In fact, the gave him very good impressions. However, Ludwig thought it was ridiculous to spend this amount of money on foods.

However, since it is  _ that  _ kind of appointment, Ludwig dressed neatly. His hair is slicked back as usual, he wore black shoes and pants with a dark brown jacket over a white button down shirt. He also wore an expensive metal watch from Switzerland that his from business partner Basch Zwingli gave as a token for a well-done contract that Ludwig made with his corporation. Since it was one of the most expensive thing he had, Ludwig never wore them unless it was a special occasion. 

With a huge sigh, Ludwig decided to consider this  _ appointment _ as a business meeting: he just has to meet a woman, briefly introduce each other, and eat dinner. Plus, just because they met here once, that does not necessarily indicate that they have to meet again!  _ Ja! _ That definitely calmed Ludwig.

Being more calm than few minutes ago, Ludwig entered the restaurant and talk to the clerk standing behind the counter. “My brother made a reservation for two. Last name: Beilschmidt.”

The clerk typed the last name to the monitor. “One sec… ah! There it is. The waiter will take to your sit,  _ signore. _ ” the waiter next to the clerk smiled and led Ludwig to his sit. Ludwig glanced his watch. It was now six fifty-three. She should be here soon. Then Ludwig reminded that he didn’t wash his hands yet. So he went to the restroom and came back.

About ten to fifteen minutes passed. She still was not here.  _ Hmmm, sometimes people arrive few minutes late. _ He was aware that most people aren’t punctual as himself. Ludwig thought he could order a drink while he’s waiting. Although Italian food isn’t he favorite, he does appreciate its reputation. So maybe it’ll be a good chance to try a cappuccino. 

Ludwig asked for a cup of cappuccino, when it arrived he took a sip.  _ This is actually pretty good. _

However, the delightfulness from the delicious cappuccino was gone when it became seven thirty, Ludwig took out his phone from his jacket to call the woman, but soon he realized that he doesn’t know the woman’s phone number. He regretted that he had not ask the woman’s number to Gilbert.

When the minute hand showed it’s six forty-seven, Ludwig finally decided to leave.  _ Verdammt _ . This is just a complete waste of his time. Of course it would end up like this. He shouldn’t have listened to Gilbert. Ludwig signed the waiter and asked for a check. After paying for the coffee with irritation, Ludwig grabbed his jacket from the chair and got up. 

Ludwig wore his jacket and scooted the chair. He was ready to leave; he was definitely ready to leave without a slight hesitation. Until he heard an unexpectable and familiar voice behind him.

“Ludwig? Is that you?” as soon as Ludwig heard the voice he turned around. It was her. Feliciana. The beautiful woman who practically could make himself her servant. “F—Feliciana? Are you Feliciana Vargas?” Ludwig stuttered.

“Yeah, it’s me!” Feliciana chirped happily but Ludwig could tell there was nervousness behind her chirp. Behind her, there was the same waiter who lead Ludwig to his table. Everything was so clear now.  _ MEIN GOTT! FELICIANA IS THE GIRL I MET AT THE PARK! _ If Ludwig didn’t clench his jaw, the whole growl would have popped out of his mouth, embarrassing himself in front of the whole customers and the girl.

In addition, Ludwig felt every last inches of disappointment, anger, complain, and annoyance inside him vanished like snow melting from sunlight. Instead, glad, happiness, and gratefulness filled the blank space. For the first time in his life, Ludwig wanted to hug his brother for an appreciation. 

On the contrary, Feliciana looked like she was about to cry. “Ve~ Ludwig! I’m so sorry that I’m late! My car was broken so I had to take a subway! But I left my purse back in my house so I went back! Then I accidently took a wrong train so I had to go all the way around!  _ Mi dispiace! _ ”

Ludwig was speechless. He was just blatantly staring at Feliciana. He was just too overwhelmed glad by this situation. He didn’t even know her name, but he was wishing to see her again ever since he first met her at the park.

From the continued silence, Feliciana started to whimper, tears falling from her eyes. She started to sob. “You must be really angry! And you’re gonna leave because you’re angry at me, right?”

Ludwig was stunned. “N—no! Feliciana! I was just very stunned to see you! However, I’m very glad! Because… I wanted to see you.”

“V—ve…?” Feliciana cocked her head. Her eyes looked confused.

Ludwig just coughed few times then repeated. Blushing harshly. “I—I’m glad to see you again, Feliciana… I—I wanted to see you.” he couldn’t even look at her in the eyes.

A bright smile started to appear on Feliciana’s face. “Really…?”

Ludwig took a deep breath to squeeze his courage. “J—Ja…”

Then Ludwig felt a huge grasp all over his abdomen, Feliciana gave Ludwig a huge hug with every last ounce of her strength. Almost making Ludwig’s face to explode. “Ve~ it’s wonderful to see you too, Ludwig! How have you been? How are Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz? If I remember their names correctly. I’m really really really happy to see you too!”

Ehem. 

The cough from the smiling waiter reminded both Ludwig and Feliciana his existence. He didn’t look disturbed. Matter of fact, he seemed delighted— like he just saw something very lovely. However, Ludwig couldn’t help himself to be embarrassed; even Feliciana blushed with embarrassment for a little. As they both sat on their chairs, waiter asked them politely. “Would you like have something to drink? Perhaps some wines?”

“I’d like to have a glass of le coste rosso please.”

“I’ll just have a pinot noir.” Since Ludwig didn’t know much about wines, he just ordered one of the few wines that he knew. For the food, Ludwig just ordered a menu that looked a meat and Feliciana ordered some kind of tomato spaghetti. Ludwig’s complain about how expensive the foods in this restaurant was long gone.

The waiter wrote down the orders on his small notebook and nodded. “Alright, I’ll be back in no time.” The waiter went to get the wines and foods.

“Ve, Ludwig! I don’t think I asked you this when we met at the park: what do you do for living?” Feliciana asked with a wide smile showing how interested she was.

“I’m an engineer working in the architecture company.” Ludwig didn’t mention his corporate title to Feliciana because he thought it might look like bragging. “So I have to go abroad or different states sometimes. How about you, Feli?”    


“I’m still going to my college near my house as an art major!” 

Ludwig nodded. _ She does look young. But didn’t know she’s still in college. _ Ludwig wondered what she wanted to do after graduation. He wanted to help her if she needed any help for tuition or getting a job after college.

“Oh, are you doing okay with it? Like tuitions or getting a job? Do you, um… need any help? Isn’t it tough to pay for your tuition and pay for your house? I—I could try to get you some help if you want.” Despite he was the one who offered, Ludwig couldn't understand why was he offering all that to someone was technically a stranger. 

Feliciana giggled as an appreciation. “Ve~ it’s okay, Ludwig. I got full scholarship for my college! Besides my  _ Nonno—  _ it means grandpa in Italian! Said I don’t have to worry about paying the house bill since he’s taking care of it!”

_ Her grandfather might be very rich if he could do that.  _ Ludwig asked her another question.

“It looks like you like art. Are you going to something related to art after college?” 

Feliciana was vigorously nodding and waving her arms. That showed how much she loved art. “I want to be an artist in museum or an illustrator! My grandpa is the curator of the museum back in Italy! I wanna work there or draw beautiful paintings for novels or fairy tales!” She beamed her beautiful smile. Though the restaurant was dark, her smile became the Sun to light up the whole restaurant. Ludwig thought he could see that smile all day.

After waking up from being stiffened, Ludwig smiled. “That seems like a very nice idea, Feliciana.”

Feliciana giggled. “Thanks, Ludwig!”

“And Feli? There’s something I want to ask you.” Ludwig took a deep breath to squeeze out his courage. 

Feliciana seemed confused and confused. “Yes?” 

Ludwig blushed. He scratched his head to avoid embarrassment. “Would you… like to meet me again after today? I want to hear more about you and get to know you more on our next  _ appointment _ .”

Feliciana’s eyes widened. But soon beamed the most beautiful smile Ludwig had ever seen. “I’d love to do that, Ludwig!”

* * *

**( A / N )**

**Since this story is already complete, it will be updated daily. By the way, since it’s me who loves plot twists, you can expect something coming later on ;)**   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 

“She should be here in any seconds…”

Ludwig stood in the middle of the park. He was waiting patiently for the girl he had missed so much during the last two weeks. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the time for today’s _appointment_ with the girl he loved. It was almost the time for them to meet. Unfortunately, the girl he wanted to see dearly wasn’t known for her punctuality.

“Luddy~!” A familiar voice came from Ludwig’s back. Ludwig turned around to the voice and felt something— someone, was squeezing him. Ludwig had always wondered how could this slender little girl can squeeze a tall and muscular man like him to choke. Moreover, her strength now was even more unbelievable since Feliciana was holding three dog leashes connected to three humongous and overly excited hounds that went wild since it had been two weeks without their owner compare to her fragile and small figure on the other hand. But on the other hand, Ludwig was glad since he thought this unbelievable strength showed how much Feliciana missed him.

Ludwig placed his arms around Feliciana since he missed he as well. But he didn’t put a lt of strength in it despite how much he wanted to since he was afraid he might hurt the girl.

“Ve~ I missed you so much, Luddy!” Feliciana kissed Ludwig before he could say he missed her too. Ludwig felt his face was turning red; he felt his face was turning even redder when he realized that every pedestrians around them were snickering. _Mein Gott, Feli! There are people all around!_ Feliciana asked once she released Ludwig from her arm. “So how was your trip?”

It had been a month since their first _appointment_. Ludwig enjoyed every last seconds he had with his lover since then and thankfully it seemed the same to her as well. However, they were forced to take a break for the last two weeks until today since Ludwig had to go to a very important business meeting in Germany.

Whenever Ludwig went abroad or other states for the business trip, it was Gilbert who always took care of their dogs since they live together. However, Gilbert said he planned out for a vacation during this time; moreover, all the animal hotels were preoccupied, Ludwig had absolutely no one to take of the German brothers’ dogs. Until Gilbert suggested that Feliciana might be able to take care of them since now she was living alone when her sister started living with her smiley Spaniard. And when Ludwig had asked Feliciana, she beamed a beautiful smile and said that she was so happy that Ludwig had asked her.

Speaking of Gilbert, when Ludwig got home after the _appointment_ , for the first time in his life, he genuinely thanked his brother and he didn’t have to pay the money he owed. Although, Ludwig’s appreciation evaporated when his brother gave a disappointing pout about how not awesome and pussy Ludwig was when he didn’t use the… _source_ which he gave. However, Ludwig was the one who wanted him to use it on Feliciana between the brothers. Currently, the _source_ is in his wallet.

At their third _appointment_ , Ludwig told Feliciana that he wanted their relationship to be lovers. Ludwig had to squeeze out every last fiber of his courage. He even felt more nervous than the first time they had met. Thankfully, Feliciana replied with one of the brightest smiles, one of the tightest hugs and the sweetest kiss. Ludwig thought he couldn’t be more happier.

Feliciana started to call Ludwig by Luddy. Though Ludwig did call Feliciana Feli since she liked to be called by her nickname, Ludwig was unsure how he had to respond when Feliciana was calling him by the nickname she made, because nobody he ever knew gave him any kind of nickname and he was too stoic for someone to give nicknames to him. Well, maybe except his brother.

Ludwig cleared out his throat, still blushing. “I—it went out rather well. We succeed in making the contract.”

Feliciana looked sincerely happy. “Really? I knew you would make everything work! Ve~ I’m so happy for you!” Just by looking at her smile, Ludwig could feel all the tiredness and sleepiness was disappearing like a sun lighting the day. His lover was that lovely.

Woof! Woof!

Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz was wagging their tails.  Ludwig patted his dogs when the dogs were begging for the owners attention. “And thank you for taking care of the dogs, Feli. Were they behaving well?”

Feliciana started chatting about the dogs enthusiastically. “They all were so nice to me! They have waited for me patiently whenever I was walking them outside! They even enjoyed the food I made for them and we even took a bath together and slept together! They looked so strong enough to protect me! Whenever I got scared of the dark!”

 _Bathed and slept together…?_ Never in his life Ludwig wanted be his dogs so much. Ludwig blushed. Just imagining the picture almost gave him a nosebleed.

Feliciana got worried and confused from Ludwig’s reaction. “Luddy? Are you okay?”

Ludwig stuttered in guilt while shaking his head trying his best not to picture the scene in his head. “ _J—ja! Danke, Feli_! I’ll take them from now.” Ludwig hurriedly grabbed the leashes from Feliciana. “So shall we go to the cafe now?”

Feli smiled and nodded happily. “ _Sì_!”

The way to the cafe was joyful. Ludwig enjoyed everything. The walk, the breeze, and fresh air. However, what pleased him the most was the girl he loved holding his hand and talking bubbly about how her days were, how she loved the park, and how much she had missed him and glad to see him.

“Ve~ Luddy! I have two things to ask you.” Feliciana seemed very wholehearted with her two fingers up. Her doe like eyes sparkled and her eyelashes batted. “Would you do them for me please? Pretty please? _Per favore_?”

 _Verdammt…_ Ludwig muttered in his mind. He was completely aware that there was absolutely _no escape_ every time he had eye contacts with Feliciana’s eyes. He wasn’t even sure whether she was doing that on purpose. Ludwig sighed within his mind.

“Of course I will. What are they?”

Feliciana smiled and chirped. “I want to introduce you to Lovi!”

 _Lovi…?_ Ludwig could vaguely recognize that name. _Where did I hear that name…_ It didn’t take long for Ludwig to recognize that name. “Ah, do you mean Lovina? Your sister?”

Feliciana nodded vigorously. “And Lovi said that she wants to meet you too as soon as possible! Would you go to Lovi and big brother Tonio’s house with me and meet them next week? Please?”

Although Antonio —of course Francis as well— was one of people who took most part of his childhood and school years, come to think of it Ludwig had never met Lovina. Whenever Gilbert mentioned about her, he seemed very mischievous that almost Ludwig uncomfortable. He just smirked or grinned and closed any description about her other than her relationship to Antonio.

Actually there was one information that Gilbert disclosed. On one random day, Gilbert showed up with the darkest bruises that Ludwig had ever seen all over his face. Ludwig immediately brought the first aid kit and the ice pack and asked him what happened. The story was just incredible.

“It’s really no big deal, West! You see, Franny and the awesome me went to our dear _Freund_ Toni’s house to see whether he wants to go get some drink with us! However, once we got to his house we ended up finding ourselves putting our ears against the bedroom door! And _Scheiße!_ We also found out how much of a screamer and an animal could that Italian gal could be on bed! Well… but the amusement didn’t last long when we got caught and learned how even more of a screamer and an animal she could be! _Gott…_ It didn’t help shit when Toni didn’t stop her.”

It turned out that Ludwig did not need to know the story _at all._

On the other hand, Feliciana mentioned about Lovina positively. According to Feliciana, though Lovina could be mean and say bad words sometimes, Lovina is the best sister who Feliciana could ever have. When their parents ran away from them to live on their own, along with their grandpa Lovina comforted Feliciana as best as she could.

After a short contemplation, Ludwig thought he’d agree to go to this _appointment_. “Alright, Feli. I’ll go with you.”

Feliciana beamed a smile and thanked Ludwig. He felt that it was a bit early since they’ve only met for a month, but figured that it’d be fine.

_Ja, it won’t be that bad. Since I’d have to see Lovina one way or another. Besides their Opa (grandpa), she’s the only family Feli has. I want to be with her. So it’d be best if I had their approval._

Sure, Lovina did beat the hell out of his brother and his friend but even Ludwig would be livid if someone snuck into his house and put their ear against the bedroom door.

 _There’s nothing to worry about. They’re sisters, ja? So Lovina would be sweet and kind as much as Feli._ Ludwig thought to himself.

At this moment, Ludwig had absolutely no idea how wrong he was.

“So what is the second thing, Feli?” Ludwig asked once Feli released him from her arms.

“I got a new assignment from one of my art class! They want me to draw a full body painting!” Feliciana always sounded happy whenever she talked about art or food but she suddenly started to whimper. “Ve~ but I don’t have any models. There’s no one I can ask! A—and if I don’t do this assignment, I’ll get a zero! If I get a zero I might fail! I—I don’t wanna fail.”

“So do you want me to be your model?”

Feliciana nodded with teary eyes. Ludwig sighed. _I guess there’s another one to add on my appointment list._ Ludwig is very busy day and night. Furthermore, the jetlag didn’t help him. But he could do this for his lover. Though it was almost finishing painting so it didn’t take long, he had been her model once. “Alright, Feli. I’ll do it.”

Feliciana instantly squeezed Ludwig. But this time he just chuckled. He put his chin on her head and patted her back. For whatever reason, she must have struggled quite a bit trying to find a model. “So when do you need to submit the painting and when do you want to start?”

“Ve~ I have like four weeks! So we have enough time! And I’m free almost any night and completely free during the weekends! How ‘bout you, Luddy?”

“My schedule depends… I might be able to meet you at night and I’m mostly free at the weekends. Just text me time and place.”

Feliciana clapped her hands like she just reminded something that she forgot. “Oh! Luddy, I forgot something to tell you about the assignment.”

“ _Ja_. What is it?”

“Ve~ It’s a nude painting.”

 _…WAS (WHAT)?!_  


* * *

**( A / N )**

**Well, well, Luddy ;)**

**Sorry even this is taking late. Winter class sure is keeping me busy ;( but although it's slow, I'm trying to write the current stories as much as possible. Especially _When Wings melt the Frozen Heart_. I'll try my best to finish it before my spring semester starts!!**

  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  


Ludwig lustfully and hungrily looked down at the beautiful girl with auburn hair with a strange curl sticking out of the left side of her head strapped onto his luxurious king-size bed with handcuffs. She was wearing nothing but a pair of light pink lingeries which barely covered her tempting body and a blindfold: the perfect taste for Ludwig.

“Ve~ master Ludwig. Please be gentle when you punish me…” The girl whispered. She was begging, but secretly she had been waiting for this.

Ludwig chuckled. “Not before I tease you first.” The girl trembled as his hands snaked underneath the girl’s lingeries. As he grasped her breasts, the lingerie slid down and revealed her breasts. They were  squeezing aggressively in different forms as he leaned down and caressed the crook of her neck. Her seductive scent bloomed stronger as he continued. Then he gathered her breasts and he ravagedly sucked both of her nipples at once.  

The girl moaned in pleasure but Ludwig desired to hear more. He snaked one of his hands and fiddled his fingers inside her and corrupted where she was the most sensitive, her moan grew louder.

“It feels so… so… ah!”

Ludwig’s hands didn’t stop, his hands became wild as the girl’s moan got louder. Aroused by her moan, he tore down the girl’s lingeries into pieces of cloths.

“Ve!” When her only clothes were torn down, she waved her strapped arms and tried to cover her naked body. However, it was as meaningless as a fluffy bunny trying to resist the bite of a big bad wolf.

Leaving love marks everywhere he could, Ludwig’s lips traced down to from the girl’s neck to her entrance. He positioned himself between her legs and pressed her thighs down against the bed. Then he leaned down and performed tremendous tricks with his tongue and lips on her entrance and G-spot tickling her clitoris.  

“Haaah! More! Yes!” With the scream, the girl spazzed. Ludwig gulped as much as he could like a man who just escaped desert gulping all the water he could. He was very satisfied by how the girl looked.  


“Please, master! I want you! Give me more!” Throwing all of her pride away, she begged desperately. She was completely prepared for what they both desired, but Ludwig decided to deplete her patience.

With a vicious grin on his face, Ludwig hurriedly took off his underwear, freeing his gigantic erection. But he didn’t enter. Instead, Ludwig rubbed around her entrance. “Do you want this, _meine Schlampe_?” He nudged his tip, teasing arrogantly.

“ _Sì_!” The girl cried desperately.

But she should’ve known her master better. Before the girl could whine, Ludwig sled out. “Then you have to earn it.”

The girl nodded deperatedly. Ludwig grinned and uncuffed the girl from his bed. “You know what to do.” The girl sure knew how to earn it, she immediately crawled to Ludwig, her blindness made her to stumble, but she found her way to his penis. With no hesitation, she sucked his penis, making lewd sounds.

Ludwig violently grasped the girl’s hair and grunted. “That’s right, you dirty girl! Good! Just like that.” The girl was unskillful. However, it was pleasing enough to see her trying her best to pleasure her master.

 _I wonder how she’d react if I do…_ Then the dirty thought hit Ludwig’s mind.

“Veee!” The girl screamed as Ludwig’s fingers spread her second hole and penetrated.

Ludwig smirked. _This._

“What are you doing! No!” She screamed and resisted.

Ludwig slapped her ass playfully. “Is that a way to talk your master.”

“Ve…” The girl whimpered. “B—but… that’s dirty.”

Ludwig grinned maliciously. “Then let me clean it.” He spread her second hole and dug his mouth. His lips tongue performed magics and gave something the girl could not explain. His fingers didn’t rest as well. They went into her entrance and stirred inside of her, playing with her G-spot. Oh, to think how overwhelming it was for her. Her entrance flooded and reddened as his fingers moved faster.

Ludwig slapped her ass once again. “Hey, why is your mouth taking a fucking break?” And forced his penis in her throat.

With a muffled scream, the girl coughed. . His penis was too big. She could _barely_ catch her breath, but did her best to pleasure her master.

The couple sucked and fingered each other until the girl came on Ludwig’s hand. With a growl full of satisfaction, Ludwig commanded.“Swallow it all.” After few more forceful thrusts, he came in the girl’s mouth. She struggled but obeyed her master, barely swallowing every last drop. Ludwig gently lifted the girl’s chin and kissed her. Everything he did was rough but his kiss was sweeter than a candy.

“Now please…” When their lips parted, the girl impatiently whimpered and completely surrendered herself on Ludwig’s bed, begging for her master’s penis.

“Prepare yourself.”  Obliging to her request, Ludwig grinned viciously and thrusted his whole length inside the girl at once.

“Ahhhh, yes!” The girl threw her head back and screamed. Her arms grasped his back and she locked her legs around his waist, he groaned from her tightness. _Perhaps I made her to wait too much._ But he enjoyed it. His muscular body completely covered over her frail and small body

Ludwig panted, thrusting hard and moving his ass to control the depth and the angle inside the girl. “Oh, _JA!_ You fucking love this! That's why you can take my cock so well with your pussy! Don’t you, bitch?”

“ _Sì_! I do! I do!” The girl screamed like there wasn’t tomorrow. Her voice became hoarse.

The couple became animals intoxicated by ecstasy. They only had one objective that they both wanted to achieve. Ludwig slammed into her ass over and over, receiving extremely pleasured moan every time.

Then it happened.

“I—I want to look into— nngh! Your eyes when I… I feel…!” The girl pleaded. Even though she couldn’t finish her sentence but it didn’t take a genius to know what she desired.

Ludwig granted the girl’s desire; he ripped the blindfold off with his teeth.

 _What in the…!_ The blindfold dropped from Ludwig’s teeth; he stunned. The girl he was copulating was someone so familiar. “Feliciana?” Ludwig’s instantly stopped thrusting, but he couldn’t stop himself from releasing his searing seeds inside her.

_Wait, this whole room and this bed… Feli couldn’t have known about this._

At that very moment, it occured to Ludwig that this scene was the exact same scene from one of his DVDs. There was no way that Feliciana would know this. There was only one possibility that Ludwig could think of.

_Oh, Gott. Please tell me this is not a—_

* * *

_Dream._

Ludwig’s eyes snapped open. It was three o’clock in the morning. There were three things that Ludwig realized: the sweats were covering all over his body, he had been panting heavily, and he had to change his boxer. Ludwig just couldn’t believe he just had that dream. Blaming himself for dreaming only Junior-High students would ever dream. With a groan, he stood from his bed with a palm on his forehead.

However, there was one thing that Ludwig had missed.

“Oh fuck, _yes_! More! Fuck me harder!”

Ludwig heard a woman's scream— no, a moan downstairs. Ludwig mindlessly got out of the bed and went down the stairs to the living room. As soon as Ludwig saw the scene that he’d definitely want to exterminate, he immediately regretted his decision to check the living room.

“What in the…”

There were figures of a man and a woman on the sofa. Gilbert was pounding hard against a naked woman who was moaning hard. from the back with his pants hanging on his ankles.

“BRUDER!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?”

From the bawl, Gilbert the woman finally turned his face to Ludwig. Gilbert didn’t look surprised at all. Rather, he was glad. “West! Impeccable timing! Could you go grab a condom, ja? I forgot to put it on. It’s in the—.”

“No!”

“ _Verdammt_ , you wanna keep your voice down?”

“Just get that woman out of my house!”

Gilbert grimaced and covered both of his ears. However, his ass was thrusting back and forth even harder against the woman. “Jeez, I’m a bit busy right now?”

“NOW!”

Gilbert sighed. He resigned and slid out of the woman. He pecked on the woman’s forehead a goodbye and passed her clothes on the floor. The woman gave Ludwig a death stare but left the house. Ludwig turned his face away from his brother when he was pulling up his pants, but he heard the sigh of an enormous disappointment. “So what’s up, West?”

“‘What’s up?’ _Bruder_ , are you out of your mind?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you kidding me? What do you think you were doing in my house!”

“‘Our’ house. The half of the bill is coming from my awesome pocket, remember?”

“That doesn't mean you can bring a woman and fuck her in the living room!” Ludwig furiously pointed at the front door, his face was very red with anger. “Who the hell was that woman anyway!”

Gibert shrugged and leaned on the sofa. “Dunno. We just met at the club nearby.”

It wasn’t uncommon of Gilbert to bring a woman or women in their house, but Ludwig decided that he didn’t have to interfere them for two reasons. One: since Ludwig has a _sparse_ taste in bed —although, he had stopped making appointments with them from the day he met Feliciana— he only had made _appointments_ with people online who had the same tastes or called for escort services from time to time. Two: since Gilbert and his partner or partners’ _fun_ never left his room. However, Ludwig alway thought that they had at least some acquaintance.

“And you decided to bring a woman who you don’t even know the name of? You know what? Call Antonio and Francis. Why don’t you open a club in this house!”

Gilbert’s eyes sparkled. “Can I do that?”

“NO!” There was absolutely no way that Gilbert didn’t know it was a sarcasm. Maybe Ludwig is just a toy that Gilbert could play with. _Verdammt, he’s doing that on purpose!_

Gilbert ignored his brother’s bawl, he just stretched like he was bored. “Aww, c’mon, West! Tonight’s an awesome friday night and the night is still young! You gotta have your pleasure.”

Ludwig almost faint in frustration and anger. “You know what? At this point I don’t even want to talk about this. Plus I have an appointment with Feli tomorrow at her house so I need to get some sleep—.”

Gilbert lifted his upper body immediately with very excited look on his face, catching Ludwig off guard. He winced.

“Tomorrow at little little Feli’s House?! Just the two of you?!” Ludwig saw nothing but proudness and tease in Gilbert’s face. “ _Glückwunsch (Congratulations)_ , West! I’ve been dying for this! For the first time in your unawesome life, you’re finally gonna fuck a girl you actually like! Not to mention it’s much better when she’s a vir—”

“ _NEIN_!” Ludwig bawled his denial. However, his blush skyrocketed because of Ludwig reminded the dream he just had, he just shook his head and decided that it was best for him to go back to bed.

“Look, Gil.” Ludwig signed. “I’m glad to see your enjoying your day off from your precinct but please, do your things outside. Or at least call Francis or Antonio and hang out with them.”

What people didn’t know about the Bad Touch Trio was that all of them were very intelligent and capable. At young ages compared to others, Antonio became a professor, Francis became a world-class designer and Gilbert became an FBI agent.

Although Ludwig was proud and happy for Gilbert’s success, he always hated his cocky behaviors about how he got his badge so young and so quickly. Thank god to Ludwig that his brother always had been cautious about guns.

Ludwig just shook his head. “Anyway it’s two-thirty in the morning. I’m going back to bed. _Gute Nacht, Brud—_ ”

“Wait.”

Ludwig froze. It was extremely rare that Gilbert sounded this serious.

“What is it, Gil?” Ludwig turned around and faced his brother. He could feel the chill on the back of his neck. However, Ludwig did not expect what was going to happen once he turned around.

Gilbert fell from the sofa and started rolling on the carpet. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He burst out the loudest laugh Ludwig had ever heard. Tears were falling from Gilbert’s eyes and his face was turning bright red from choking of laughter.

“D—did you actually have an _elaborate_ dream about Feli?!” Clenching his stomach, Gilbert couldn’t even speak properly from all the laughters.

As well as his brother, Ludwig’s face was turning red. But not from the laughter, from embarrassment. Ludwig thought he could give all the money in his bank account if he could make Gilbert to unsee what he just saw. Not knowing what to do, Ludwig just ran to his room.

“ _Buonanotte~_.” For some reason, Gilbert actually managed to pronounce without any trouble despite his laughter.

Ludwig glared at his brother before slamming the door as hard as he could. Maybe he really was a toy that Gilbert could play with after all.

* * *

**( A / N )**

**I swear, I** **_seriously_ ** **was planning to post this a chapter per day! But I decided that I had to edit few things in the story such as usage of words and since we’re in AO3 I evaluated the smut. It feels so good to write smut all you want ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Oh, by the way, you could watch what happens next ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**

 


End file.
